<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallels - Legolas x Reader by echappe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322855">Parallels - Legolas x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe'>echappe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/sister romance, F/M, Incest, Love, Mirkwood, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:05:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While strolling through the home of the Elfking, Thranduil and Elrond witness an intimate moment between the prince and the princess; Elrond shares a secret he’d sworn to keep hidden, in attempts to comfort his friend struggling to accept the love his children share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas/Reader, Legolas/sister, Legolas/sister reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parallels - Legolas x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: incest (romantic only), brother x sister relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Deep underground, in a dark corner of the castle, two kings strolled down a narrow hall. This section of the palace set itself easily apart from the rest of the realm. A majority of the Elvenking's Halls were made of intricate works of wood that could be crafted only by elves, the scene was nothing but brown with hints of autumnal colors. The castle itself was difficult to differentiate from the forest, even for the woodland dwellers. These halls, the ones the elf and half-elven lord found themselves in, were a deep red. The rugs were thick under their feet and the walls were soft with velvet. Gold accents decorated the corners of halls, they painted meticulous designs down every barrier, which were illuminated by torches held by the low ceiling. 
</p>
<p> The architecture was simple, but the rooms that lay behind the curtains and doors of this long hall were anything but; each one was dedicated to serve a specific purpose for each member of the royal family (which was typically much larger than that of Greenwood's). 
    
</p>
<p> Lord Elrond had never been to such an intimate part of the woodland realm, this was an area built for the royal family alone to study, read, and relax. He was glad to be in the company of his Sinda friend, who seemed to be far more focused on the business discussion that was to ensue than the general merriment experienced by reuniting with an old friend. Elrond did not care for Thranduil's tactics, he chose to enjoy himself and observe each and every detail of the foreign place. 
</p>
<p> He did not notice the fear growing in the Elvenking's eyes as they got closer to their desired destination, the King's study. Thranduil knew they'd be passing the library, as well as the prince and princess's studies. He knew they were usually the only ones to be in this area of the house at all, but even more so at such a late hour.
</p>
<p>  It'd be a shame if they were acting foolish, expecting to be alone but instead were graced by the presence of the lords. It'd be a shame if they were to be caught doing something that could endanger the reputation of the royal family. Oropherion knew the twins had done very well maintaining their secret, it came even as a surprise to him; but, it could so easily slip and he did not want his children to suffer the judgment of their subjects. 
    
</p>
<p>  Thranduil inhaled deeply, possibly preparing for the explanation he might have to offer if anything suspicious were to be seen. He, of course, would not be angry with the siblings. It was a rainy, cozy evening, and he was bringing company down the least traveled halls, especially in the night. There it is. We're almost done. The large oak door at the end of the hall lead to the King's great study, they had almost made it without raising any suspicion. Ten more steps. Thranduil could almost feel a smile on his face. Nothing but their footsteps stirred the silence, another sign of good. It was then that the elven lord realized he was walking alone. He chose to turn around slowly, afraid of what would lie in front of him.
    

</p>
<p> Elrond was standing at a window that looked into the royal library. He was gazing with what looked to be, adoration at something inside. Thranduil approached the Noldoran. He peeked through the glass, beyond it, was the twins. They sat at a long, wooden table, a small fire kindling in the background. A white candle was sat between them, somehow Thranduil knew Legolas had placed it their. They were both nose deep in separate textbooks. The library was silent for all but the crackling of flames and flipping of pages. YN was switching between taking notes and reading. They were both diligently working on school assignments. Thranduil smiled, not only relieved to see nothing scandalous was occurring, but also proud to see his kids responsibly caring for their education. 
       
</p>
<p> Elrond was fond of all children, even if Thranduil's were nearly grown. They were darlings whom the half-elven king absolutely adored. He did not see the vast, beautiful library before them. Books made up walls that could have reached the sky, there were tens of large fireplaces all alight, and most noticeable was the multitude of red lounge chairs and bedding that surrounded the room. Blankets were stacked in one corner, and pillows in another. There was a station to make tea or hot chocolate and everything the royals desired. The ambience was complete with the quiet sound of falling rain. A truly romantic evening. 
    
</p>
<p> The relief of the king was interrupted when Legolas mindlessly reached across the table, and delicately placed his sister's hand in his own. Neither of them looked up from their books, it was a small act of intimacy that connected the souls of two lovers in the quiet night. When he laced their fingers together, the princess couldn't help but smile. She ran her thumb over his own, she felt perfectly at peace. Both were surprised at the comfort brought by such a small act of intimacy. The twins felt as though they'd never be parted, primarily because neither one had ever been truly alone. From the moment they were conceived, the lovers were connected, and they planned to be until they reached the Undying Lands and whatever lie beyond. 
    
</p>
<p> Still, neither one noticed they were being observed. Lord Elrond's smile heightened. It brought tears to his eyes to see the two lovers be so casually, but deeply, intimate with one another. He couldn't help but reminisce on Arwen choosing to become a mortal. While many were disgusted by the love the twins shared, Elrond was over the moon to see it himself. He knew their connection kept them safe. It kept both children from making any foolish decisions that could endanger their lives, he couldn't bare to see any more immortality sacrificed for love. He was also glad, because he knew they were the future rulers of Mirkwood, and they'd never have to endure anything alone. 
    
</p>
<p> It's safe to say Thranduil did not quite see the scene from the same perspective, he was too distracted by relief to appreciate anything but the lack of affection they were witnessing. He hadn't even noticed the new position the twins had taken. He was so lost in gladness they weren't doing anything of great intimacy, he missed the fact that was exactly what was happening. The King's thoughts were interrupted when Elrond spoke words that made his blood run cold.
    
</p>
<p> “So, it is true...", he finally tore his eyes away from the pair to look at Thranduil momentarily, "what they say about the twins?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. The Sinda's eyes widened slightly at the comment, he had nothing to say and yet so much he wanted to communicate at the same time. But, if Elrond had heard any rumors, it was safe to say the scene before them confirmed them. The Elvenking could not lie. He closed his eyes and dropped his head in shame. "Yes," he sighed, "I suppose it is.". Elrond could see his friend was suffering and wanted nothing more than to help, something Thranduil was not fond of (and Peredhel knew it). 

</p>
<p>  “Oh, come now, look at how they admire each other," Elrond began. Thranduil shook his head, trying not to look into the library.
"I just don't understand it. I don't know how to stop it... I don't know why." He trailed off, defeated. While the male was not very openly ashamed of his children, he felt he had disappointed them greatly as a parent. Elrond looked back at his friend and offered up a secret he'd kept for decades, as comfort. The kind man smiled half-heartedly.
"It's hard getting used to, for certain. But, it does not change who they are. It does not change who you are."
</p>
<p> "What would you know of it?" Thranduil snapped, harsher than he had intended. Elrond chuckled slightly. He paused a brief moment before continuing.
"Do you... really think Elladan and Elrohir aren't guilty of similar crimes? It may seem obvious to you, but they keep it hidden much better than you think." Thranduil's expression changed for the first time in a long time, surprise broke his usually  perfect composure; which he was willing to lose for the eleven lord who had just offered a great deal of vulnerability to the King. 
"And," he wanted Oropherion's full attention before he would finally reach the point he was trying to make,
"they suffer far more than we do. They are the ones who must love in secret. They are the ones who risk shame and survival for something they cannot change. They hurt whether they choose to act on their feelings or not. Your children are still your children. They are still athletes and scholars and artists and great warriors, regardless of who they choose to court," He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from them. "And if you cannot come to terms with all of that; I promise you, Thranduil, you'd rather have them together than with any mortal." 
    

</p>
<p> The Elvenking felt like he could breath after years of suffocation. He took a moment to consider Elrond's words, and laughed a bit under his breath. He considered the Lord of Rivendell to be a great leader and parent. To know he was suffering too, and to know that he chose to be understanding, neigh, supportive of his sons brought Thranduil great comfort. The elf smiled to show his gratitude for his friend's help, he knew now that he was not to be ashamed of them, and Elrond was right. It was nobody's decision to choose who they love, regardless of rank in the hierarchy, why should they be forced to separate? Legolas and YN have committed no crimes. Thranduil felt free, he no longer felt slave to the opinions of his subjects, he was the King and if the Prince and Princess chose to court, then he would not be the one to stand in their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>